You Oughta Know
by CrazedFujoshi
Summary: Monday morning in the World Academy, during the school assembly Lovino brought his band with him and as he walked on stage he sent a glare towards Antonio and the girl next to him. Soon after, Romano gets attention from someone. EngMano. Rated T for Romano's mouth.


**You Oughta Know**

A/N: I was listening to this and I thought 'hmmm SpaMano…Roma…sings' and yeah. This song is originally by _**Alanis Morrisette**_ but the song that inspired this was the cover song by **_The Killing Moon._** I recommend you guys to listen to it :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song :3

* * *

Every morning in the World Academy during assembly the students would perform something, read the news or something like that. Today was Romano's turn to do something and he brought his band with him and the members were:

Kiku Honda – Drummer

Gilbert Beilschmidt – Lead Guitarist

Ludwig Beilschmidt – Bassist

Lovino Vargas – Vocalist

Feliciano Vargas - Percussion and Rhythm Guitarist

They went up on stage and took their places but before Lovino uttered the first words he turned his back towards the audience, muttered something to his band mates to which they nodded and he faced the audience once more and began to sing. "Alright this is for the fucker I hate"

**_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you_**

**_I wish nothing but the best for you both _**

The older Italian saw how Antonio's face turned from a FAKE smile to OFFICIALLY shocked.

**_An older version of me_**

**_Is she perverted like me?_**

**_Would she go down on you in a theatre?_**

**_Does she speak eloquently?_**

**_And would she have your baby_**

**_I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_**

_Here comes the fast part _Lovino thought as he went off mic a little to take a deep breath.

**_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_**

**_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_**

**_And every time you speak her name_**

**_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_**

**_Until you died, till you died_**

**_But you're still alive_**

**_I'm here to remind you_**

**_Of the mess you left when you went away_**

**_It's not fair to deny me_**

**_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_**

**_You, you, you oughta know_**

He turned his eyes to see Bella looking at Antonio, who was desperately trying to hide his face yet trying to remain unnoticed, she looked back at Lovino with an evil grin on her face trying to soothe the Spanish boy by rubbing his back.

**_You seem very well, things look peaceful_**

**_I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know_**

**_Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity_**

**_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_**

**_It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced_**

**_And are you thinking of ME when you FUCK her_**

Antonio's eyes widened as he tried to look away but he knew it would get him out of the situation. Lovino smirked and took another deep breath.

**_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_**

**_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_**

**_And every time you speak her name_**

**_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_**

**_Until you died, till you died_**

**_But you're still alive_**

**_And I'm here to remind you_**

**_Of the mess you left when you went away_**

**_It's not fair to deny me_**

**_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_**

**_You, you, you oughta know_**

At that point the singing Italian's voice turned into a slight screamo which caught the attention of another male student.

**_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_**

**_And I'm not gonna fade_**

**_As soon as you close your eyes and you know it_**

**_And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back_**

**_I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_**

As he sang this he started ruffling his hair while making a certain face of anger and pleasure just to torture his SOON-TO-BE-EX-boyfriend.

**_And I'm here to remind you_**

**_Of the mess you left when you went away_**

**_It's not fair to deny me_**

**_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_**

**_You, you, you oughta know _**

**_to remind you_**

**_Of the mess you left when you went away_**

**_It's not fair to deny me_**

**_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_**

**_You, you, you oughta know_**

When the song was over everyone got up from their seats and gave them a standing ovation, a few even whistled. Lovino held his middle finger up high toward Antonio's direction and he said " So Toni… How's that for a break up? BITCH!" with a single tear running down his cheek and his grin as wide as a Cheshire cat, he walked down with his band.

* * *

The band got in a little bit of trouble for performing such a song but the principal let them off easy since he felt the same pain when he was younger. The group then walked out of the principal's office and went to eat lunch, except for Lovino. He was too busy staring at Antonio and his OFFICIAL girlfriend Bella from afar. Antonio was brokenhearted but the Belgian girl comforted him and told him it was okay and nonsense like that even though she was the cause of all that. **_Fucking whore _**the single hair curled boy thought **_her skirt is so fucking short and that shirt is so tight and transclucent not to mention that necklace. What does Toni even see in a girl like that? Then again he IS quite oblivious to almost everything…_***sighs*

All of a sudden Lovino felt his arm being sharply pulled and he was slammed against the wall of the boys restroom.

"FUCK!" he cried out in pain.

"I pulled too hard didn't I?"

"Yeah, no shit, fucker" He replied looking down at the floor so that the other person couldn't see him in tears.

The boy then lifted Lovino's chin up to make him look. Lovino's eyes widened. It was Arthur Kirkland, he was famous around World Academy. He was the personification of Britain, former pirate, former punk and now a gentleman with amazing grades. Lovino realized that one of the strong and proud nation had just seen him cry.

"Ch-chigi... if you're wondering why I'm crying, I'm not! i just have, uh, some dust, yeah that's it, dust in my eyes." Lovino stuttered.

"You know Romano, you don't have to hide the fact that you're crying... it's alright to cry... especially what happened to you" Arthur said pulling Lovino into a warm and tight hug.

"Y-you're calling me by my country name?"

"Yeah, I heard you only prefer SOME people calling your name"

"W-well... I don't mind you c-calling me by m-my name" The southern nation said finally hugging back and let his tears seep into the Brit's blazer.

"Shhh... It's alright Ro-Lovino.." Arthur rubbed circles into his back and kissing his forehead.

Then the both of them paused. _**Dammit **_Arthur thought _**I should NOT have done that... Bloody Punk side is taking**** over**_** again.** Lovino looked up to see Arthur's blushed face. He to then blushed. They both looked into each other's eyes and without a second thought Lovino stood on his tiptoes and kissed the british boy. Just at that moment the bell rang and they heard nations running in the halls towards their next class. The two pulled away and blushed.  


"W-what was that about Lovino?"

"N-nothing... It's not that like like you or anythi- aw fuck it... I love y-you.. there I said it"

"and I love you too" Arthur said ruffling HIS Italian's hair

"By the way" He leaned to whisper into Lovino's ear but not before blowing a hot breath "i thought you looked adorable this morning... with your tough act and smirk"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, you bring out my inner punkness." the blonde boy said in a gruff voice which made Lovino's knees go weak.

He pulled out a guitar and microphone hair pin and clipped in on Lovino. When Lovino asked why he gave him that Arthur pulled out a necklace which had the same guitar and microphone, he decided that a hair pin would be cute on Lovino since his hair gets in the way of his studies sometimes. The two then decided to skip class and sit in Arthur's red Mercedes. In Arthur's car they proceeded to listen to different rock albums and sang along to some. A few minutes later the two started to kiss, Lovino's hands were around Arthur's neck, Arthur's hands snaked and held Lovino's waist pulling him closer, then tongues were dancing and when Arthur was about to touch the infamous curl, a familiar laugh was heard from the back seat. It was Francis, Kiku, Feli and Ludwig all having a camera in their hands and holding their noses for dear life (who knew they were all into that...except for Kiku).

"Francis-san... you ruined it..."

"Ve~ Ciao fratello!"

"Italy, now may not be the best time..."

"Ohonhonhonohon~ Just continue... it's like we're not even here..."

That resulted in France getting a blah eye, and the cameras being smashed.

"I-It's not like we're dating or that sort of thing or anything.." Lovino and Arthur said in unison looking at opposite directions with the same angry blush.

"Tsunderes~ You Oughta Know this would happen" Kiku said giggling at the two

"Such a bad joke Kiku"

*BAM* another black eye.

"Would you all KINDLY GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

"But of course Angleterre, you some certain 'business' to attend to, Oui? Ohonhonhonhon~"

The foursome were left in the parking lot as Arthur's car drove away. Then they saw Antonio but he wasn't with Bella, Oh no, he was with Victoria (A/N: Seychelles), Katyusha AND Natalya. The four then shook their heads and sang "He's a Tramp" from the movie Lady and the Tramp.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I got off topic... idk why... but thank you for reading and yes I know Spain is such a playa but it popped in my head whenever I listen to the song but now that I made a fanfic I think it might go soon. Sorry for the terrible ending, by then i seriously had a HUGE writers block . Please leave a review :) Hail the almighty Prussia and Hasta La Pasta :3**


End file.
